


Pequeña charla  ♥

by Dakuraita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat se ha comportado extraño y el único que puede solucionar esto es Dave, ¿Quién mejor que él para lidiar con Karkat? <br/>Pero,  ¿Y si el comportamiento extraño de Vantas es por su culpa?<br/>¿Qué podría salir de una pequeña charla casual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pequeña charla  ♥

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! He hecho este pequeño one-shot, porque sencillamente los amo y falta mucho fanfic de ellos en habla hispana. ¡Espero les guste! Es corto, pero con amor.   
> Otra cosa: no uso quirks en fanfics a menos que los personajes usen el pester, en esta ocasión no hay.

Karkat parecía más molesto de lo habitual, eso no era una buena señal.

Dave sintió un raro escalofrío. Estaba preocupado.

El troll no era precisamente miel y azúcar, eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero… ya había pasado tiempo desde que se había puesto tan ponzoñoso. Casi no hablaba, se encerraba en su habitación y mantenía el ceño fruncido junto con los brazos cruzados, ¡Ni siquiera hablaba con el Mayor! ¡Y el Mayor es el amigo de todos! ¡Todos saben que el mayor es la puta hostia!

Así pues, Strider estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

—Karkat, déjame entrar… —dijo tranquilo, tocando la puerta, manteniendo la postura casual.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, repasaba las palabras de Kanaya.

«Karkat, según me parece, suele comportarse en especial así cuando algo le molesta en extremo o bien está irremediablemente preocupado. Yo, sin problema, hablaría con él para tratar el problema, pero… tal parece que en esta ocasión sería adecuado que lo hicieses tú, Dave».

Incluso Rose estaba de acuerdo con eso.

¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Quería decir que el estado de Karkat tenía que ver con él?

Dave lo encontró extraño. ¿No sería de nuevo por Terezi? Aunque Terezi estaba en lo suyo…

—¡Vete a la mierda, Strider! —se escuchó el grito de Karkat, desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Dave confirmó que Karkat estaba enojado con él, le había llamado “Strider”, eso lo hacía cuando ambos peleaban por todo, ya recientemente le llamaba Dave y le trataba con mucho más cariño. Si Vantas se lo proponía podía ser muy amigable, hasta cierto punto dulce. Hablando del tema, Dave se preguntaba como Gamzee había desperdiciado a Karkat… bueno, no es que fuese un experto en eso del “shipeo y los cuadrantes”, pero si entendía lo que eran los cuadrantes, al menos eso de romance rojo, negro y pálido. Si él mismo fuese un troll no hubiese desperdiciado una relación tan exclusiva con Karkat, ya que entre más cercano eras a él, mejor sería su conducta hacia ti.

—Karkat, vamos, quiero hablar.

—PUES YO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS A LA MIERDA.

—… ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo? Vamos, no seas idiota y abre la puerta, no me obligues a volver en el tiempo y destrozar la puerta con algún genial explosivo místico para que no puedas encerrarte.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Dave —respondió Karkat, más tranquilo.

No, no quería que Dave tuviese que viajar en el tiempo por algo tan estúpido, aunque lo creía capaz.

—Anda, abre… por favor.

Se escucharon pequeños gruñidos.  

Karkat abrió la puerta, alzó la vista y le dedicó una mirada cansada a Dave. El rubio observó el rostro del carcino, ¿Acaso no había dormido últimamente? Siempre tenía esas pequeñas ojeras, pero ahora lucía legítimamente hecho mierda, totalmente agotado.

—Entra —murmuró de mala gana.

—Ok.

Dave entró a la habitación de Karkat, le parecía tan extraño ver una cama humana en su habitación, sin embargo, también era su culpa. El rubio tomó asiento y golpeó el colchón suavemente con la palma de su mano. No había ninguna expresión especial en su rostro, ni siquiera una sonrisa, quizá porque estaba por tratar un tema serio en vez de molestar a Karkat.

El troll se sentó de mala gana, mantenía una mueca de disgusto y resignación. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, evitando a toda costa ver a Dave… Karkat, aunque no lo dijese, se sentía extraño siento el observado, como si Dave pudiese ver todo y él nada, ahg… ¡Todo por esas malditas gafas! Se los destrozaría si pudiera, pero sabía que al más alto le desagradaba andar por ahí luciendo el color de sus ocelos.

Aunque Karkat siempre dijo que era una tontería… él era igual, así que en el fondo lo comprendía, se identificaba.

—Karkat, sabes que odio meterme en toda la mierda complicada que rodea a los trolls y…

—¡PUES ENTONCES NO LO HAGAS, IDIOTA! —interrumpió Karkat, aun sin verle.  

—Viejo, no me la estas dejando fácil. Deja que termine, ¿ok? —Dave suspiró y le pasó una mano a su cabello rubio, echándolo hacia atrás, aunque este se acomodó al instante—. Como dije, odio meterme en esas cosas, pero si se trata de ti, la cosa es distinta. ¿Sucede algo, Karkat? Has estado raro, y no sé si sea normal para ti algo sobre “adolescencia troll”, pero… el Mayor está preocupado.

—¿En serio?

—Ajá, y también yo. Oye, ¿te hice algo?

—No —contestó seco—. Si eso era todo, vete ya, Dave.

—No, no es todo. Karkat, viejo, ya somos amigos, y no solo amigos normales, somos los mejores jodidos amigos de todo el puto espacio paradójico, así que… sólo dime que sucede.

En la cara de Karkat se dibujó claro remordimiento, sus pequeños dientes filosos se clavaban ligeramente en su labio inferior y su postura continuaba rígida. Estaba empezando a ceder, Dave supo eso.

—Karkat, no me has hablado en un buen rato, te encierras y ahora ni siquiera me miras a los ojos, ¿pasó algo? ¿Dije algo que no debería? O sea… sí, siempre te jodo y todo, pero si me pasé, me extraña que no me dijeras nada, usualmente no te callas al respecto.

—¿Cómo quieres que mire a los ojos a alguien que nunca me mira a mí? —Preguntó Karkat, dolido, su voz denotaba sufrimiento—. Realmente… no quiero hablar, no ahora.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo harás? ¿Has hablado siquiera con alguien últimamente?

Karkat negó.

—No. No tengo ánimos.

—A esto me refiero, Karkat… tú nunca paras de hablar o bueno, de quejarte, de gritar y… bueno, me entiendes. Me extraña que estés así, anda, dime que mierda pasa por esa cabeza hueca tuya.

Dave extendió su mano y sin pedir permiso acarició la cabeza de Karkat. Este no opuso resistencia, tal vez porque sabía que no servía de nada, tal vez porque le agradó el tacto.

Entonces fue cuando el troll volteó por primera vez.

—Dave, quítate las gafas —dijo firme.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si voy a hablar de esto, quiero verte a los jodidos ojos, hablo en serio.

—No entiendo para qué... Pero, está bien, es justo.

Dave se encogió de hombros y simplemente se los quitó. Karkat se quedó mudo un momento, absorto en lo brillantes y lindos que eran esos ojos. El caballero del tiempo a su vez se quedó viendo a los del troll, ¿Cómo es que los ojos de un extraterrestre eran tan bonitos? Aunque, bien Karkat podía decir lo mismo, ya que para los trolls, los humanos eran los marcianos.

—¿Ahora vas a decirme que sucede?

—No vas a dejarme en paz hasta que lo haga, ¿verdad?

El rubio asintió con calma, subiendo sus pies a la cama.

—Me siento raro, Dave —admitió Karkat, se abrazó a sí mismo—. No sé si estoy enfermo, no creo… ya me había sentido una vez así, pero ahora es peor. Me siento…

—¿Inseguro?

—Sí.

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

Karkat asintió.

—Viejo, ya te dije que siempre seremos amigos.

—Quizá ese sea el problema. Últimamente he sentido…—paró, parecía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Carraspeó un poco y prosiguió—. He sentido unos sentimientos rojos, muy fuertes hacia ti... Tan intensos que incluso opacan los que alguna vez sentí por Terezi. Pensé que era una confusión o algo así, pero entre más vueltas le doy, más de doy cuenta de que es cierto.

Lucía apenado, muy apenado. Pero más que nada, triste, preocupado. Lucía como un paciente que admite su padecimiento con terrible resignación.

Dave entendía que este no era momento para bromear…

Cuando Karkat no gritaba, cuando lucía más débil que nunca, cuando sus ojos mostraban lo más sensible de su ser era en ese entonces que Dave entendía lo serio que iba Karkat, y era entonces que lanzaba las bromas o la ironía por la ventana… y entonces sentía un fuerte impulso extraño, un impulso que sacaba lo más serio, maduro y sentimental de sí mismo.

El sentimiento podía ser comparado a tocar algo delicado y preciado; y de que eres consciente de que cualquier acción tuya puede romperlo.  

Era en esos momentos que Dave deseaba proteger a Karkat.

Por otra parte, el caballero del tiempo se quedó helado… ¿Qué era lo que sentía…? Con ese tipo de confesión, viniendo de la boca del carcino, con semejante tono, no era algo que pudiese ser tomado a la ligera. Dave sintió algo raro en el estómago, y se preguntó porque los humanos siempre usaban el corazón como referencia de interceptor de las emociones fuertes, en realidad todo caía en los pulmones y el estómago.

¿Karkat entonces le había evitado porque tenía sentimientos rojos hacia él? ¿De verdad?

Ciertamente Dave jamás imaginó que el carcino sería el que se estuviese confesando, lo imaginó muy diferente, y no es que lo estuviese imaginando, pero si iba a pasar, pensó que él debería dar el primer paso, ya que el troll no era un hueso fácil de roer, tenía a decir lo contrario de lo que sentía.

Y aun así, ahí lo tenía a un Karkat totalmente sincerado.

—Karkat… yo

—No tienes que decir nada —el menor suspiró con resignación—. No tienes que responderme ni nada, incluso, realmente sería bueno si lo olvidas. Yo simplemente no quería asustarte con esto. Los trolls nos rechazamos y ya, pero según entiendo los humanos no manejan tan bien este tipo de confesiones y pueden incluso espantarse o alejarse, y yo no quiero eso —Karkat soltó algo así como un pequeño gruñido. Se veía frustrado—. Pero, no sirve de mucho que diga algo así, después de todo fui un idiota de mierda y me alejé yo mismo por miedo a alejarte.

Dave no dijo nada, mantenía su mirada escarlata fija en él.

—¿Sabes? A veces pienso que soy un mutante en todo sentido.

—Tu sangre es roja, Karkat. No eres un mutante por ello.

—Lo soy Dave, soy un mutante que no encaja como troll pero en muchos sentidos si como humano, pero al mismo tiempo estoy varado, no estoy ni en uno ni en otro.

—Estas en medio, y eso es jodidamente genial.

—No lo creo.

—Pues yo sí, y quieras o no, soy el segundo sujeto más genial por aquí, el otro es el Mayor, obviamente.

Karkat subió sus piernas a la cama y abrazó sus rodillas.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Dave, sonriendo apenas—. Me parece que te alejaste porque eso viste que hacían las protagonistas en las películas de romance de humanos.

—Cállate, Strider.

 Parecía que Karkat estaba a punto de sonreír.

—¿Y? ¿No dirás nada…? ¿Dave?

Dave estaba pensándolo.

—¿Estar seguro de que sientes eso por mí?

—Cuando te detestaba, pensé que quizá podría tener sentimientos negros pero… luego empezamos a ser amigos y, me la pasé genial, es como… como descubrir lo que te faltaba. Luego pensé que quizá podría quererte como Moirail, pero tampoco era el caso… Tienes razón en algo, Strider, comparé muchas de mis observaciones con las películas humanas.

Dave se acercó un poco. Estaba casi sonriendo.

Sí, el carcino le parecía jodidamente tierno a veces.

—¿Sabes lo que implica para los humanos, cierto? —preguntó el humano, con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Convertir una amistad en algo más.

—Sí, eso me molesta… siempre termina mal en las películas, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces.

—Porque los humanos somos extraños para ese tipo de mierdas —Dave le encaró—. Pero, nunca ninguno salió con un troll, ¿o sí?

—Déjate de rodeos…

—Oye, soy de Texas, es inevitable —bromeó fresco, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. 

Karkat le lanzó una mirada de enojo. Dave rió nervioso, él mismo sabía que no estaba diciendo las mejores respuestas, pero era inevitable… tratar el romance jamás es sencillo, sin importar la especie, lo más complicado quizá no era que Karkat fuese un troll, más bien, era el hecho de que fuese su mejor amigo, jamás es sencillo admitir que sientes algo más por un mejor amigo.

Si era hombre o no… había dejado de importar. Ese detalle se había convertido en una nimiedad desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Karkat… —Dave se acercó a Karkat, acortó la distancia de manera peligrosa.

—¿Q-QUÉ QUIERES? ¡NO TE ME PEGUES TAN DE REPENTE!

—Oh vamos, te gusto, ¿no?

—Vete a la mierda, vete diez mil veces a la puta mierda.

—No pongas esa cara, me dan ganas de besarte.

—NO DIGAS ESO, CALLATE. CALLATE. ¡JODETE! ¡No juegues conmigo!

Los dos guardaron silencio. Karkat se abrazaba a sí mismo, cada vez más molesto y en cierta parte… triste.

Dave entonces se percató de que estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, entre más repasaba lo que acaba de escuchar, sus verdaderos sentimientos y propios problemas hacían que toda la pantalla de *chico cool* se fuera al drenaje…

La verdad, estaba nervioso. Sus dedos temblaban, no visiblemente, era más bien como un raro hormigueo. Nuevamente su estómago dolió y sintió cerrada la garganta. Ser sincero y exponer su propia autentica debilidad no era fácil.

Pero para Karkat tampoco lo era y aun así lo hizo.

Lo justo era responder.

—No juego contigo Karkat, al menos no en este momento —dijo con cierto toque dulce, ¿ternura quizá?— ¿Quieres saber que siento yo por ti, Karkat?

—No Dave, no quiero saber, por eso me estoy puto arriesgando en este momento, sólo porque tengo ganas de humillarme a mí mismo.

—¿Sí o no?

Karkat dejó de abrazarse a sí mismo, giró hacia Dave. Por última vez desvió la mirada, lo estaba pensando. Se mordió un poco le labio pero al final, luego de un micro gruñido/quejido, simplemente encaró al humano. ¡Ya no había marcha atrás después de todo!

—… Sí.

—Una vez que lo sepas, no podemos dar marcha atrás.

—¿Vas a decirlo de una jodida vez?

—Tú lo pediste.

 Dave sabía que era un poco cruel, pero era inevitable molestarlo un poco. Le parecía algo lindo.

Dave le acercó hacia sí. Y entonces posó sus labios en los de Karkat, apenas fue un roce. Karkat de inmediato reaccionó, exagerado y algo violento, pero con un enorme sonrojo en la cara.

—Me gustas, Karkat.

—¿Gustarte en que forma? —preguntó Karkat, tapándose el rostro.

Dave suspiró.

—Ah mierda, ¿vas a empezar con eso de los cuadrantes?

—Sí.

—Bueno sabes que no entiendo una reverenda mierda de eso, sin embargo, puedo decirte que me gustas de la manera jodidamente romántica, irónica y homosexual que pondría a John con los pelos de punta.

—¿En serio?

—No bromearía con esto.

—E-Entonces…

—Me gustas, te gusto, nos gustamos. ¿Algo más?

Karkat negó, con eso era suficiente.

Dave le besó nuevamente en la mejilla, entrelazó su mano con la de Karkat, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—¿Vas a dejar de ser un gilipollas y salir de una puta vez? —la sonrisa de Dave era burlesca pero cariñosa—. Mi bro, ahora novio, algo no puede vivir como un ermitaño. Deberíamos tener una cita o algo así, oye si nos casamos quiero que el Mayor sea mi hombre de honor.   

—Vete a la mierda, Strider —respondió Vantas, pero no estaba molesto, sonreía.

—Ajá, ahora besa al señor Vantas.

—Eres idiota.

—Tu idiota.

Y luego de algunos besos, extraño, mágicos e irónicos besos (porque nada es más irónico que besarte con tu mejor amigo); los dos se fueron con el Mayor, a ciudad lata ahora le faltaba un registro civil.

 


End file.
